


Old Town Road

by comeonreginald



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Fun, Gen, Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Not Beta Read, flynn is a great friend, just for fun, learn how to comunicate with a ghost, reggie loves country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonreginald/pseuds/comeonreginald
Summary: Reggie is alone in the studio and Flynn joins him, they make a country/hip hop song.
Relationships: Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Old Town Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here and English is not my first language. So please have patience with me.  
> We all know Reggie would love this song, so I decided him to write that.  
> Changed rating for language!

Reggie was alone in the studio. The past 3 days he probably didn´t left the place.

Since Ray discovered the existence of the ghosts living in his house, the bassist reduced his visits at the Molina´s house.

Julie and Luke went out frequently, they said they had more inspiration outside. Reggie missed having his boyfriend buzzling around him, but he knew how much Luke needed to compose, and Julie was the best partner to him. Plus, Reggie knew that it would only be till his friend and his boyfriend, had wrote some new songs for the next set list.

It may have been different if at least Alex was with him, but he mostly went out with Willie.

So, Reggie was alone in the studio. He was in an attemp of writing one of his country songs, just for boredom and because he knew that he could bother Luke with it later.

He was so focused in his song, that he jumped when he heard a "Julie!" and the doors opening, all at the same time. 

Flynn just watched a journal falling to the ground. 

  
“I’m sorry!” said the girl, within knowing which of the three ghosts she was talking to. “Guess Jules is not here...” she sighted “anyways. Can I stay here until she arrives?” asked looking to the couch, where she supposed the boy would be.   
Reggie nodded, but then he feel incredibly stupid when he realized that Flynn couldn’t see him. So he quickly grabbed his pencil and his journal and when he found a blank page he wrote ‘yup!’ before showing it to Flynn. 

“Thanks buddy. But... you are?” Reggie wrote his name “great! You are my favorite one Reg” she smiled, Reggie felt that he was blushing. How even a ghost could blush? He had no idea. “What were you doing?” Flynn interrupted his thoughts. ‘New song!’ she could read. 

“Sweet! Can I read it?” the girl asked gently. And she could felt Reggie’s pout in his face when she read the following words. ‘Country. You won’t like it :(‘ 

“But I can give it a chance! You must be an incredible songwriter”

Reggie smiled and looked for his song and then passed the journal to Flynn, whom read carefully the lyrics. 

“Reg! This is amazing. It’s very catching” her face lighted up with an idea “how do you feel about experimental music?”

The ghost, to make easier their interaction, took his bass and started playing soft notes so he could became visible for Flynn. 

“I like experimental music. What do you have on mind?” he asked, scaring the girl. 

“Tell when you’re going to appear like that, Reginald!” Flynn groaned, turning towards the bassist.   
But she couldn’t be angry at him, not when Reggie was the human form of a golden retriever. 

“Sorry, but at least is easier to speak!” he laughed. 

“That’s right... anyways, the thing is that I’m a dj, and i can like rap. What would you think if I make a beat for your song? You know, I record you while you’re playing the bass or the banjo or whatever. I make a beat with it and then we sing!” she suggested. She was so exited that Reggie only could say yes.

They worked for hours, but they finished the lyrics (Flynn insisted that it had to be a little bit more spicy if it was going to be hip hop. Reggie didn’t refused) and recording the instruments to make the beat. 

The boy found his old banjo in the studio, and him and Flynn decided that instrument would be a part of the beat, meanwhile Reggie’s bass should be played in live. 

Both were so excited that Flynn decided to make a draft of the beat in her phone, instead of her laptop like normally. Just to have a result as soon as they could. 

When they finished their first practice, they realized how amazing it sounded. Probably, Reggie and Flynn were the only people who thought about mixing hip hop and country. 

None of them knew why their friends were taking so long to come, but they really wanted to show them their new creation. 

The bassist and the dj chatted excitedly for about 15 minutes until Luke and Julie arrived to the studio. The couple of songwriters get surprised to the fact that Flynn and Reggie were so happy and _together_. Reggie still was playing his bass so Flynn could see him. 

Few moments later, Alex poofed there. 

“Well! All of us are here now” he smiled happily “Flynn and I wanted to show you something that we were working in the afternoon”

“You are going to love it!” the girl assured with a big smile in her face “we made this that is a mix of country with hip hop and...” she stopped as soon as she saw the way Alex, Julie and Luke were looking at Reggie and her in a confused manner. She sighted “give it a chance. I know you’re going to like it”

“Okay” Julie nodded. Luke didn’t say nothing, but he knew his boyfriend was containing a ‘our band don’t make country’ just because Flynn was part of the project. 

“So, come on Reg!” Flynn said before she gave him a cowboy hat, and she put herself one as well. The other three laughed a bit. Yeah, at least that part was planned with a comedy purpose. 

Flynn started playing her beat, and the bassist started to play the right accords to their song.   
After a little intro, Reggie started singing. 

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_  
_I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

Luke, Alex and Julie were so surprised at how good it was sounding. Flynn smirked and then started with her part. 

_I got the horses in the back_  
_Horse tack is attached_  
_Hat is matte black_  
_Got the boots that's black to match_  
_Ridin' on a horse, ha_  
_You can whip your Porsche_  
_I been in the valley_  
_You ain't been up off that porch, now_

_Can't nobody tell me nothin'_  
_You can't tell me nothin'_  
_Can't nobody tell me nothin'_  
_You can't tell me nothin'_

_Ridin' on a tractor_  
_Lean all in my bladder_  
_Cheated on my baby_  
_You can go and ask her_  
_My life is a movie_  
_Bull ridin' and boobies_  
_Cowboy hat from Gucci_  
_Wrangler on my booty_

_Can't nobody tell me nothin'_  
_You can't tell me nothin'_  
_Can't nobody tell me nothin'_  
_You can't tell me nothin'_

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_  
_I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

Julie now was blushed because some of the words that her girlfriend sang, Reggie pretended he didn’t realize that and he sang again. 

_Hat down, cross town, livin' like a rockstar_  
_Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar_  
_Baby's got a habit, diamond rings and Fendi sports bras_  
_Ridin' down Rodeo in my Maserati sports car_  
_Got no stress, I've been through all that_  
_I'm like a Marlboro Man so I kick on back_  
_Wish I could roll on back to that old town road_  
_I wanna ride 'til I can't no more_

Flynn joined him for the last chorus. 

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_  
_I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_  
_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

“So what do you think?” Reggie asked watching at their friends. 

“Well... I guess we can add _one_ country song to our set list” his voice sounded an octave higher than normal. “It was amazing dude!” 

“Yeah! It was so good” Alex accepted. 

“I really loved it” Julie said. The song was brilliant. 

The smug smiles of Reggie and Flynn lightened the room.


End file.
